makesrpgstatsfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches111
Type - Human / possible dog Hp: 33.333 repeating of course Str: 18.66646664 Vit: 14.113113 Int: 12.223223 Dex: 10 Special abilities: I'm not going to change it: Patches111 states he will be using 2 abilities on his next turn in a specific order. If that order is broken on Patches111's next turn, he loses 5 Hp. But, if he doesn't change what he said then those abilities will be enhanced. If you use this in conjunction with Put the correct number here, you do not lose 4 Hp on someone guessing your exact number and only revert back two levels instead of 3. If you use this with Red Rokket, this burns the target for 2 damage for their next two turns instead of one. Use this only three times per game. Put the correct number here: Patches111 thinks up a number between 30-45 (whole numbers only) and writes it down. All enemy team members may then try once to guess the number you thought of. If nobody guesses the exact number, Patches111 levels up mid game, increasing all his stats (including Hp) by a random number between 2-3. But if anyone ever guesses your exact number, Patches111 loses all level ups gained from this ability and is damaged by 4 Hp. No more than 3 levels may ever be gained from this ability. When regaining levels, you may pick to have the stats you gained from levels earlier in the game or choose to randomize them again. Levelups automatically restore one fifth of your max Hp and take priority. Red Rokket: Patches111 fires a noodle shaped red pulsating beam of light, causing 4 fire damage and burning the player for 2 non-stackable fire damage on their next turn. Passive Abilities: Mandog Charm: Few know whether Patches111 is a man or dog. Some say he's both. This power is known by few other than Patches111, a forsaken charm that grants immense rawpaw strength and causes the body to become bigger, leaner, and hairier in just the wrong places. As a drawback to his great ability to sap up damage, this forsaken magic seems to drain Patches111 of his essence. Patches111 receives -1 to all stats (including Hp) every time it's his turn, stacking up to -4 to all stats on his fourth turn. This may not reduce his stats by more than -4. If he levels up, this debuff to his stats is reduced by 1. 32.333 is correct: If any player brings Patches111 down to 32.333 Hp by any means, Patches111 damages that player by 5 Hp. If an ally ever brings Patches111 to 32.333 Hp, that ally gains 4 Hp. Decimal Shield: Patches111 always has .333 repeating of course after his life. If any player gets Patches111 below 1 Hp, this decimal advantage activates and tries to bring the attacker down with him, giving Patches the chance to use any single attack before he (possibly) dies. "C'mere boy! C'mere! Oh... oh wait what is that?" Whats going on? No... No... don't come any closer! No god AAHHHHGGGHH......(Patches111 begins to feast on the corpse)......... "Oh no... no god no... I lost control again.. Shit... This can't be. You were my ally? God damnit. Shit always happens to me. Why do I always eat the butt first?!?" - Vol 7, Pg 9-11, The incredibly Sophisticated and obscene adventures of Patches111. Category:Human Category:Dog